An educational experience in oncology is proposed for students in the School of Dentistry, Medicine, Nursing, Pharmacy, and Public Health. The objective is to allow the student to become acquainted with research opportunities in oncology through participation in lectures, research seminars by faculty, and an intense experience in an ongoing cancer research project with a faculty member. The area of involvement will depend upon the specific interest of the individual student. Opportunities are available in the areas of Cancer Cell Biology, Chemical Carcinogenesis, Pharmacology and Drug Development, Health Promotion/Disease Prevention, Immunology, Clinical Nutrition, Statistical and Epidemiological methods, psychosocial aspects of cancer, Cancer Education and Prevention, Radiation Therapy, Surgical Oncology, and Medical Oncology. The preceptors are full time faculty from the Health Science Schools including members of the Lineberger Cancer Research Institute. Methods utilized for the student assistantships will include weekly seminars by faculty, presentations of research materials by students, and a highly organized program for the students in basic and clinical research. A 40 hour, recurring graduate level course in oncology is given every year. This course provides and opportunity for exposure to the spectrum of cancer activities being carried out at the University of North Carolina, and many of the student assistants have been recruited through exposure to this course. Evaluation of student assistants will include completion of a questionnaire by students and faculty before and after participation in the program pertaining to educational objectives, achievement of individual research objectives, satisfaction with teaching methods, strengths and weaknesses of the interdisciplinary approach, and changes in attitudes regarding cancer. The Office of Research and Development for Education in the Health Professions assists in the development of evaluative strategies for this program.